Le clair obscur
by l-inconnue-de-fanfiction.net
Summary: Une dizaine d'année après la mort de Voldemort, les nouveaux élèves de Poudlard ne savent pas encore qu'à tout instant l'histoire peut à nouveau basculer et retomber dans le tourbillon infernal d'une bataille du bien contre le mal *CHAP 3, reviews p
1. Le commencement

Le clair obscur :  
  
Disclamer :Le monde d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, il est a J.K Rowling *pleure*  
  
Note de l'auteur :C'est un thème qui trotte dans ma tête depuis un bon bout de temps, les premiers chapitres servent plutôt (pas le chien de mickey voyons !) de support pour vous informer au mieux sur la période et les personnages utilisés pour l'histoire, mais l'intrigue commence tout de même à montrer le bout de son nez dans ce chapitre et prendra de plus en plus d'ampleur dans les prochains (normal lol). Et n'ayez pas peur, il y a aura beaucoup plus d'action dans les prochains chapitres.  
  
Je dis un gros merci et fait un gros bisous à Chen qui a bien voulu me corrigé ma fic   
  
Chapitre 1, Le commencement :  
« Rêvons de l'éphémère et laissons-nous errer dans la belle folie des choses » Okakura Kakuzo  
  
Nouvelle année, nouveaux élèves et nouvelles aventures. C'est ce que se disait la plupart des élèves attendant avec impatience que le Poudlard Express arrive en gare.  
  
La plupart des étudiants était resté au côté de leurs parents et les nouveaux élèves scolarisés fixaient, anxieux, l'horizon et s'attendaient, à tout instant voir la locomotive arriver et les emporter loin de leurs parents et de leurs familles durant toute l'année scolaire.  
  
Cela faisait maintenant onze longues années que le seigneur des ténèbres avait, pour une deuxième fois, été vaincu. Laissant derrière lui le monde des sorciers dans la crainte de revoir un jour de nouveaux mages noirs continuer son ?uvre.  
  
Seule une jeune fille restait à l'écart des groupes de sorciers qui se formaient près du quai, perdue dans les plus profonds méandres de ses pensées, elle était adossée contre le mur qui longeait la station les yeux fixés vers les petits graviers grisâtres qui recouvraient le sol de la voie neuf trois quarts. Mais elle en fut immédiatement tirée lorsque retentirent les hurlements stridents d'un jeune garçon, montrant du doigt la locomotive rouge vif crachant de la fumée arriver à vive allure vers eux.  
  
Plusieurs élèves s'approchèrent rapidement du quai, tandis que les petits frères et soeurs agrippaient les robes de sorcier de leurs parents ou tiraient leurs grands frères et s?urs par la main, espérant les empêcher de monter dans le wagon et les laisser tout seul durant l'année scolaire. La fille leva la tête voyant le train avancer lentement, puis s'arrêter brutalement dans un grand crissement de métal et un énorme jet de vapeur.  
  
Elle prit le temps de regarder la locomotive sur laquelle reposait l'insigne de Poudlard et était inscrit, en lettres d'or, Poudlard Express sur chacune des portes de wagon. Elle se détacha du mur avec regret, chassa le peu de mousse et de terre qui c'était perdu sur sa veste, puis mit ses bruns cheveux derrière ses oreilles, prenant le temps de mettre dans ses bras la cage de son hibou et sa valise avec sa seule main libre. Elle attendit que les élèves devant elle disent au revoir à leurs parents et montent dans le wagon, se bousculant même parfois pour passer dans l'embrasure de la porte et, lentement, elle monta une à une les fines marches du Poudlard Express et parcourut tout le wagon à la recherche d'une cabine isolée, où elle pourrait rester seule durant tout le voyage et ne pas être dérangée.  
  
Elle fit glisser la porte coulissante de la cabine, et commença à poser ses affaires au dessus des banquettes, elle déposa la cage avec sa chouette près d'elle, lui faisant une petite caresse pour la rassurer. La jeune fille s'assit sur la banquette et se mit à regarder le paysage, le train venait de démarrer, elle laissa échapper un long soupir, comme si la rentrée au collège Poudlard lui rappelait plus de mauvais souvenirs, que la joie et la distraction d'apprendre en toute liberté les plaisirs de la magie que tout élève rêvait de percer.  
  
Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, faisant sursauter la jeune fille qui avait commencé à concentrer son regard sur un point de l'horizon.  
  
- Entrez. Dit elle finalement sans quitter du regard le paysage qui à travers la vitre défilait à toute allure, les arbres se fondant parfaitement dans le ciel grisâtre et un grand lac où se miroitaient d'imposants nuages qui annonçaient les habituelles pluies écossaises. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de regarder qui venait d'entrer, déçue de maintenant savoir qu'elle ne continuerait pas son voyage seul.  
  
- Je ne te dérange pas j'espère. Dit le jeune homme en s'asseyant en face d'elle.  
  
La fille détacha son regard du paysage le posant sur le garçon aux cheveux noir, ne pouvant s'empêcher de suspendre son regard sur une mystérieuse marque qui était sur son visage, elle traversait de par en par l'?il gauche du garçon dont la couleur était aussi noire et profonde que ses cheveux tandis que son ?il droit était d'un violet foncé.  
  
Voyant l'air interloqué de la fille, il décida de ne pas y faire attention, et continua :  
  
- Je suis Zenkoo Avel, le préfet de la maison Serpentard.  
  
Il lui dit tout cela d'un ton calme et chaleureux, sans toutefois lui esquisser le moindre sourire sur son fin visage, il prit le temps de remettre quelques mèches rebelles qui c'étaient égarés le long de sa figure attendant une réponse.  
  
La jeune fille se décida de lui répondre, se disant qu'il n'était pas poli de fixer comme ça une personne et qu'il serait mieux pour elle de connaître quelques personnes avant d'arriver dans son nouveau collège.  
  
- Je m'appelle Myriam White, ravie de te connaître. Articula t-elle timidement tout en essayant de dévier son regard de la marque par peur de le vexer.  
  
- Ne sois pas aussi timide, de plus tu n'es pas la seule à être nouvelle cette année, j'espère que tu te feras vite au collège et à son ambiance, tu viens de quel collège ?  
  
- Je viens du ESIQ. Voyant l'air interloqué de Zenkoo, elle précisa. C'est l'école de Sorcellerie Internationale du Québec, comme il y a de plus en plus de mouvements de mages noirs mes parents ont décidé de me mettre à Poudlard qui est un collège beaucoup plus réputé que mon ancien.  
  
- Des mouvements de mages noirs ? Répéta-t-il comme s'il refusait d'y croire.  
  
- Oui, il y a eu des agressions de moldus il n'y a pas longtemps, même sans leur maîtres les mangemorts et les nouveaux partisans ne cesseront jamais de faire du mal. Cracha Myriam avec dégoût. Mes parents ont cru bon pour moi de m'envoyer à Poudlard à cause de Dumbledore et de sa puissante protection contre toutes les personnes de ce genre.  
  
- Je vois. Répondit il déconcerté. As-tu vu les nouveaux élèves ?  
  
Elle lui fit signe que non, ce qui l'incita à continuer.  
  
- Ils sont. Il hésita à ne pas dire le fond de sa pensé, mais il continua malgré tout. Bizarre, je ne les ai pas tous vus, mais j'espère tout de même qu'ils seront répartis dans ma maison, ça me donnerait l'occasion de connaître de nouvelles personnes.  
  
Il semblait douter de ses paroles, et son visage le trahissait fortement, mais comme il ne faut jamais juger quelqu'un lors de sa première rencontre, Myriam se contenta de rester perplexe, espérant tout de même que ses nouveaux camarades l'apprécieraient pour ça juste valeur et ne la rejetteraient pas comme l'avaient fait la plupart des élèves de son ancien collège.  
  
- Tu vas rentrer en quelle année ? Continua Zenkoo.  
  
- En cinquième, mais cette histoire de BUSE m'inquiète, il va falloir que je me penche plus sérieusement sur mes devoirs. Répondit Myriam avec un sourire. Et toi ?  
  
- Cinquième aussi, on m'a dit qu'elle n'est pas aussi difficile qu'on le dit à passer, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter.  
  
Elle n'arrivait pas à imaginer Zenkoo en cinquième année, il avait l'air si mûre par rapport a elle. Cette façon d'être et de parler ne faisait pas voir en lui un adolescent de 15 ans. Et cette marque . elle n'osait même pas lui demander son origine ou sa signification, par peur de le vexer ou de croire que la vérité est toujours liée à se qu'elle craignait le plus.  
  
Quelqu'un frappa une nouvelle fois à la porte, interrompant la discussion entre les deux adolescents. Une jeune fille aux yeux bleu et dans cheveux mi-long châtains clairs laissa passer sa tête à travers l'ouverture de la porte coulissante, faisant aller son regard de Zenkoo à Myriam puis elle dit d'une voix douce :  
  
- Les autres préfets t'attendent Zenkoo. Puis elle ramena son regard vers Myriam. Tu devrais commencer à te changer, nous allons bientôt au collège.  
  
Il fit un signe de la tête à la fille, puis dit a Myriam :  
  
- Nous nous reverrons à Poudlard lors de la cérémonie de répartition. Il se leva et avant de franchir la porte il murmura un : au revoir.  
  
Myriam ramena son regard sur le paysage qui s'était assombri au fur et à mesure du voyage, laissant apparaître les premières étoiles dans le ciel et une myriade de petits points dorés qu'on aurait pu comparer à des étoiles tombées sur les villes.  
  
Elle ne savait pas quoi penser de Zenkoo, et elle préférait rester septique à cause de cette mystérieuse marque qui coupait son ?il comme une lame . Il avait l'air solitaire, mais le fait qu'il lui ait accordé un peu de son temps pour faire connaissance l'avait mise quelque peut en confiance avec lui, mais qui sait ce que son avenir lui réserve.  
  
\\ *Fin du premier chapitre* // 


	2. Arriver à Poudlard

Le clair obscur :  
Disclamer :  
  
Le monde de Harry Potter ne m'appartient malheureusement pas, je ne fais que l'emprunter le temps de la fic, après je le rends tout frais et tout neuf à J.K Rowling.  
  
Note de l'auteur :  
  
Excusez moi pour le temps de l'écriture de ce deuxième chapitre, mais l'école, les petits problèmes quotidiens et j'avoue aussi le manque d'inspiration ont fait ralentir son avancement. Mais le troisième chapitre est terminé, il me reste plus qu'à le taper, alors il devrait être mis en ligne dans les jours qui suivent. Je m'excuse de la présentation du texte, j'essaierais de le mettre sous un autre logiciel pour régler ce problème mais je ne promet rien.  
  
Je fais un gros bisou et dis merci a Chen, ma chère correctrice ;) qui a dut avoir beaucoup de boulot vu la longueur du chapitre et qui, je pense, étais truffée de fautes d'orthographes *honte*  
  
Bonne lecture, j'espère que ce deuxième chapitre vous plaira : )  
Chapitre 2 :Arriver à Poudlard  
« Dans le noir toutes les couleurs s'accordent » Bacon Francis  
Myriam rattrapa juste à temps la cage de sa chouette, la locomotive venait juste de s'arrêter devant le lac où se reflétait, au clair de lune, la silhouette touffue de le forêt interdite, dont seuls les plus grands arbres se détachaient de sa masse sombre, envahissant le paysage comme l'arrivée d'une énorme armée désordonnée sur un champ de bataille.  
  
La jeune fille commença à empiler ses grimoires, avec délicatesse elle les enfila un par un dans son large sac de voyage. Elle jeta un vif coup d'?il par la fenêtre, de nombreux élèves avaient déjà quitté le wagon et observaient maintenant, comme si il s'agissait d'un véritable trésor, le collège Poudlard.  
  
Myriam descendit du wagon et alla rejoindre les autres élèves, elle venait de revêtir son nouvelle uniforme, pas encore marqué par l'insigne de sa future maison. Ce sentant plus serré et moins libres de ses mouvements que dans sa robe légère de Moldue qu'elle avait portée pendant la plus grande partie du voyage lui rappela exactement se qu'elle avait vécut dans son ancien Collège, pas de liberté, harcelée par la plupart des élèves, aucun regard sur sa personne ou ses sentiments et le pire de tous les apprentissages de la magie noire sous les regards des professeurs impuissants pour empêcher cela. Elle espérait que le collège Poudlard lui fasse oublier tout cela et lui fasse oublier son envie de solitude.  
  
Elle aperçut plus loin la jeune fille qui était venu chercher Zenkoo, mais son air serein avait disparut de son visage, laissant place à une mine contrariée. Contrariée de parler avec une jeune fille qui avait l'air nerveuse et exprimait fort le fond de ses pensées par de larges gestes. Curieuse, Myriam se rapprocha d'elles, tout en essayant de ne pas se faire remarquer, pour essayer de savoir qu'est ce qui pouvait causer autant de traqua le jour de la rentrer des classes.  
  
- Je viens à peine d'arriver dans ce fichu collège et déjà on ce moque de moi. disait la fille aux cheveux noirs.  
  
Elle était drôlement sûre d'elle pour une nouvelle se dit Myriam, elle qui osait à peine se présenter ou parler à l'un des élèves présent. Cette pensée la fit sourire, sa timidité était pour elle un véritable boulet et un défi pour pouvoir se faire des amis dans son nouveau collège. Son sourire s'effaça aussitôt lorsqu'elle vit la fille se tourner vers elle son regard la transperçant. D'un pas assuré, elle se dirigea vers Myriam : - Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire comme ça. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'aimer les moqueries, et son regard aussi profond et noir que le fond d'un précipice la laissait blême, l'empêchant de parler et d'articuler le moindre mots pour lui démontrer son innocence. - Dit moi. Ragea t elle.  
  
Myriam essaya aussitôt de se ressaisir et fixa son adversaire droit dans les yeux. Mais son attention fut aussitôt arrêté lorsqu'un petit rire retentit derrière elles, la fille aux cheveux noirs se retourna puis s'avança à nouveau d'un pas sûr vers la fille, et arrêtant son visage à quelques centimètre de sa figure la défiant de son regard le plus sombre et lui murmura : - Tu as intérêt de me dire pourquoi tu rigole ... - Je te demande pardon ? fit la jeune fille qui avait arrêté de rire et la regardait ahuri. - Tu te moques de mon nom, c'est ça ? La soudaine voix caverneuse irritait Myriam, mais elle continuait d'observer la scène avec attention, curieuse de savoir comment cela allait se terminer. - Non, dit elle sincèrement. Je te trouve très sûre de toi pour un nouvelle, je suis Pandora Onasis et je peux t'assurer que je n'ai aucune raison de me moquer de ton prénom, Alouqua ...  
  
- Haos.  
  
Alouqua ... Myriam ne voyait aucune raison de se moquer de ce prénom non plus, mais cette saute d'humeur indiqua qu'elle cachait elle même la signification profonde de son prénom et qu'elle se garderai sûrement de le lui dire.  
  
Ses pensées furent interrompu par l'arrivée du géant qui les invitait à monter dans les barques. Le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles dans son hirsute barbe, Hagrid fit signe à Alouqua, Myriam et une autre jeune fille de monter dans la barque la plus proche où une petite lanterne, la flamme dansant dans son corps, laissait voir seulement les rainures du bois sur la barque et les remous sur la surface de l'eau.  
  
Poudlard, imposant, au milieu de la nuit illuminé par ses nombreuses fenêtres, une vue magnifique que seul les nouveaux venus ont le privilège de voir. C'est ce que se disait Myriam surprise par le silence des élèves qui les suivaient sur les autres barques. Seul Hagrid avait assister à ce spectacle durant des années et lui-même n'avait pas l'air de s'en lasser.  
  
Arrivé sur les berges du lac, Hagrid les guida à travers le parc de Poudlard, il leur montra où se déroulerait ses cours de soins aux créatures magique et les différents loisirs que les élèves auraient le droits d'exercer dans l'enceinte du collège.  
  
Les larges portes d'entrer du château s'ouvrèrent à leur arrivée, ils traversèrent le hall où le géant les abandonna à un homme de taille moyenne, des cheveux en bataille, des yeux d'un vert émeraude et une fine cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front. Certain élèves le reconnu aussitôt, comment pouvait t'ont ne pas reconnaître celui qui sauva le monde des sorciers. Harry Potter balaya les élèves du regard, et s'arrêta durant quelques secondes sur les nouveaux venus et leur dit avec un fin sourire sur ses lèvres pour les accueillir au mieux.  
  
- La cérémonie de répartition va bientôt commencer, il y a quatre maisons, Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentards. Durant votre séjour ici votre maison sera comme votre famille, vos succès apporteront des points et vos manques aux règlements feront perdre des points, à la fin de l'année, la maison ayant le plus de points gagnera la Coupe des quatre maisons.  
  
Myriam observait son futur professeur, savant comme tout les autres élèves de qui il s'agissait et de son importance pour la plupart des sorciers. Mais il lui semblait bien peut agréable, son air droit et posé, le timbre sourd de sa voix laissant planer autour de lui une sorte de cocon le protégeant de la misère du monde et des malheurs quotidiens.  
  
Il leur fit signe de le suivre, puis se dirigea vers la grande salle encore close par deux immenses portes sculptées qui s'ouvraient lentement avec un bruit sourd et commençaient à faire entendre les élèves bavarder et laissaient entrevoir les décoration de la salle et les ciel magique, jusqu'à s'ouvrir complètement au passage des élèves, les laissant ainsi pénétrer dans l'allée central de la salle et s'avancer vers la table des professeurs, ou au centre se tenait le directeur Dumbledore. Elle leva la tête vers le ciel magique ou seulement quelques étoiles arrivaient à se montrer au milieu des sombres nuages qui encombraient le ciel déjà envahit par les ténèbres de la nuit.  
  
Elle se retourna jetant un coup d'?il aux élèves qui allait, comme elle, passer par le choixpeau magique pour déterminer sa future maison, une jeune fille attira son attention et pas que la sienne se dit elle en observant plusieurs élèves se retourner vers elle. Il était rare de voir une demi- drow. Elle avait le teint gris maladif, de long cheveux d'un blanc pur et de grand yeux violet tirant sur le rouge. L'expression de son visage montrant fortement que malgré sont air à l'aise, elle n'aimait pas se retrouver au milieu d'autant de personnes, mais il faudrait bien qu'elle s'y habitue si elle voulait passé l'année dans le collège se dit Myriam.  
  
L'ensemble des élèves s'arrêta devant un tas de chiffons mis en évidence sur un tabouret près de la table des professeurs, puis a la surprise de nombreux élèves, le chiffon se leva peu à peu pour former le choixpeau dont venait leur parler leur futur professeur, une large fente s'y découpa et en laissa échapper une douce chanson poétique. Myriam l'écouta avec attention, la chanson présentait à travers des rimes bien choisis les différentes maisons et leur fondateur qui répartissait les élèves.  
  
La mélodie terminé Harry Potter déplia une longue liste ou était inscrit les noms des futurs élèves du collège, mais au grand désarroi de Myriam il commença par les trois nouveaux venu :  
  
- Haos Alouqua.  
  
Elle s'avança à pas sur vers le choixpeau, ses longs cheveux noirs ébène tombant le long de son visage pâle, l'homme lui mit le vieux chapeau sur la tête :  
  
- Tu me sembles bien irrité. Pensa le choixpeau.  
  
Alouqua parut surprise par le choixpeau. Elle se demandait comment cette chose aussi abîmée et rapiécée pouvait lui parler par le biais de ses pensées :  
  
- La ferme. Persifla t elle d'une voix rauque bien que pensée.  
  
- Serpentard. Cria le choixpeau sans hésiter accompagné des acclamations des élèves de Senpentard. Alouqua se leva et s'installa à une place libre ou se tenait à côté d'elle Pandora.  
  
- Perkins Eleonor.  
  
Comme Alouqua, elle s'installa sur le tabouret, le regard des élèves fixés sur elle, surpris par son teins et ses longs cheveux pâle, mais elle avait l'air de les ignorer totalement, attendant avec impatience la réponse du choixpeau qui fut :  
  
- Serdaigle.  
  
La mine satisfaite, éclairé d'un vague sourire, elle alla s'asseoir à la table de Serdaigle. Comment une demi-drow pouvait avoir l'air aussi sociable que Eleonor, les drows étaient réputés comme des créatures insensibles et emplis de mauvais sentiments. Pour une fois le bon côté avait pris le dessus et donna a cette jeune fille une attitude humaine, mais tout cela ne peut être qu'un leurre.  
  
- White Myriam.  
  
Elle sursauta à l'adresse de son nom, regarda autour d'elle, puis alla s'asseoir sur le tabouret malgré sa timidité qu'elle n'arrivait pas à dissimuler. Elle enfila le choixpeau et attendit :  
  
- Ne soit pas timide, cela te joueras des tours. Pensa le choixpeau.  
  
Myriam ne répondit pas, préférant attendre la décision du choixpeau, plutôt que de discuter de ses défauts avec lui.  
  
- Tu es d'une grande gentillesse, malgré ta nature solitaire ... un grand sens de déduction et d'observation ... mais voilà quelques chose qui me dit que tu seras parfaite à. Il cria à voix haute. Serpentard !  
  
Elle se leva, et alla s'asseoir avec les élèves de sa maison, Serpentard la maison des ambitieux, une nature qu'elle même ne se connaissait pas. Myriam jeta un coup d'oeil aux élèves de sa maison, hormis Pandora qui paraissait comme un véritable ange autour d'eux, tous les élèves paraissaient renfermés, malsains ou même hautains. Elle arrêta son regard sur Pandora et Alouqua, elles avaient finalement réussi à trouver un terrain d'entente et avaient commencé une discussion.  
  
Mais le fort contraste entre les deux jeunes filles étonnait Myriam, tendit que le visage de Pandora montrait sa générosité et était le plus souvent éclairé d'un sourire. Alouqua laissait échapper d'elle de l'ironie et de la froideur. Ces les longs cheveux noirs et son teint blanc faisait d'elle une personne austère et imperméable à toutes sortes de sentiments. Une personne qu'il ne vaudrait mieux pas rencontrer dans un couloir sombre en tête à tête se dit Myriam.  
  
Elle continuait de regarder, chacun allait d'un pas joyeux vers la table de leur maison, le plus souvent un large sourire aux lèvres. Puis à la fin de la répartition le directeur se leva afin de faire le discours d'accueil pour la nouvelle année scolaire :  
  
- Je vous souhaite la bienvenue pour une nouvelle année scolaire. J'ai quelques petites choses bien réjouissantes à vous annoncer cette année, bien qu'une soit assez fâcheuse, dit il avec un large sourire, qui malgré les années passées et les lourds événements était resté intact.  
  
Myriam avait toujours aimé Dumbledore, sa puissance et son aide précieuse qu'il avait fournit pour faire cesser de nuire le seigneur des ténèbres avaient toujours fait qu'il était admiré et aimé dans le monde entier. Et était devenu l'une dès raison principal de la mutation de Myriam au collège Poudlard.  
  
- Malheureusement notre nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ayant eu quelques problèmes durant son voyage, il ne sera parmi nous que la semaine prochaine. Un nouveau préfet a été désigné pour la maison Serpentard, il s'agit de monsieur Avel.  
  
Il y eut quelques applaudissements plutôt tièdes, seul les élèves de Serpentards applaudirent de bon c?ur, fièrs de leur nouveau préfet.  
  
- La coupe des quatre maisons commencera demain, je vous souhaite beaucoup de courage, que le meilleur gagne. Il frappa dans ses mains, laissant ainsi apparaître la nourriture dans les nombreux plats qui étaient disposés sur la table, d'un voix chaleureuse, le visage encore éclairé d'un large sourire.  
  
La plupart des élèves se jetèrent sur la nourriture comme des loups affamés, discutant entre aux de leur vacances, de leur ambition ou bien de l'actualité du moment. Myriam eut l'occasion de se présenter et de parler un peu d'elle aux élèves qui se tenaient à côté d'elle mais sans toutefois se créer le moindre lien d'amitié.  
  
A la fin du repas, Zenkoo se leva et jeta un regard sur l'ensemble de la table des serpentards :  
  
- Les premières années et les nouveaux venez avec moi je vais vous emmenez à notre salle commune, les autres vous m'attendrez à l'entrée afin que je vous passe le nouveau mot de passe.  
  
Puis il se leva suivit de près par les nouveaux élèves de sa maison, ils descendirent dans le hall du collège déjà remplit d'élèves, et passèrent par une petite porte de bois à l'écart des regards de la plupart des élèves qui se trouvaient dans la pièce. Après avoir descendu les quelques marches d'un escalier de pierre aux marches étroites, ils traversèrent un long couloir seulement éclairé par la lumière de plusieurs bougeoirs. Le préfet leur expliqua qu'il s'agissait des anciens cachots de Poudlard, utilisés seulement pour les cours de potions, le bureau de leur directeur de maison et pour le passage menant vers leur salle commune.  
  
Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la statue d'une jeune fille endormie et prisonnière de serpents qui s'enroulaient autour de ses bras, elle ouvrit lentement les yeux, dévoilant aux élèves ses yeux vides et non colorés. Elle leur murmura d'une voix douce tendit qu'un des serpents de pierre se mouvait le long de son bras :  
  
- Dites moi le mot de passe et je vous laisserai libre le passage menant à votre salle commune. La statue dit tout cela d'une voix monocorde, comme si ses paroles avaient été à l'avance enregistrées pour ne jamais être changées.  
  
Zenkoo se tourna vers les élèves :  
  
- Le mot de passe est « renaissance », vous devrez le dire à cette statue pour pouvoir pénétrer dans la salle commune, vous y trouverez vos dortoirs respectifs ou vos affaires ont déjà été déposées.  
  
La statue déplaça lentement ses bras, faisant ainsi s'ouvrir une porte et dévoila un petit escalier. Le préfet s'engagea suivit des élèves dans l'ouverture que venait de former la statue, en jetant chacun leur tour un léger regard à la statue, qui malgré son air triste leur adressa un timide sourire en signe de bienvenue.  
  
Myriam s'arrêta devant la statue, regardant les yeux vides ou seul l'iris était gravé d'une fine ligne se refermer lentement et attendre que la jeune fille passe la porte pour la refermer d'un mouvement manuelle. Myriam passa la porte, et l'entendit se refermer derrière elle, cependant Myriam restait intriguée par la statue, jamais une statue ne lui avait parut aussi réelle, vivante et avait réussit à lui communiquer son sentiment de désespoir et de tristesse.  
  
Elle descendit les escaliers, tous les élèves étaient déjà dans la salle commune ou avait fait connaissance avec leurs dortoirs. Elle alla voir Zenkoo lorsqu'il eut finit d'expliquer aux derniers élèves les bases du règlements et les points pour la coupe des quatre maisons.  
  
- Tu fais une de ces têtes, on dirai que tu as vu un fantôme, lui dit il en voyant la figure terne de Myriam.  
  
- Je suis juste fatiguée par le voyage, lui dit elle en essayant de sourire le plus possible, mais ils s'effaça aussitôt lorsqu'elle repensa a la statue de l'entrer.  
  
- Tu devrais allée un peu te reposer alors, lui dit il en jetant un oeil autour de lui.  
  
Elle hocha la tête, puis finalement, avant de se diriger vers son dortoir elle lui demanda :  
  
- J'avoue avoir déjà été étonnée par ce que l'on peut faire avec la magie, mais sais tu avec quel moyen des sorciers ont réussi à faire paraître une statue si humaine ?On dirai qu'elle ressent des sentiments. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?  
  
Il fit signe que oui, et paraissait étonné par la question de Myriam :  
  
- C'est tout simplement parce que ces statues étaient avant des sorciers comme toi et moi. Voyant l'air choqué de Myriam, il lui expliqua. Après la chute de Voldemort, le ministère de la magie a décidé cette nouvelle peine. Les partisans les plus impliqués dans ce drame furent transformés en statue, les limitant ainsi à quelques mouvements comme celui des bras pour la femme qui ouvre la porte de notre salle commune.  
  
Elle restait ébahit par de telle sentence, elle avait entendu parler de la prison Azkaban ou des détraqueurs dévoraient les âmes des prisonniers, mais enfermer les corps de sorciers dans une prison de pierre et les obliger à faire des tâches contre leur volonté dépassait toutes les espérances qu'elle se faisait en venant en Angleterre.  
  
- L'avantage de cette peine. Continua Zenkoo Avel. C'est qu'elle a pour but de remettre dans le droit chemin ces prisonniers.  
  
- Mais que font ils à Poudlard, et surtout devant l'entrer de notre salle commune, ce n'est pas très accueillant ...  
  
- Lors du deuxième règne de Voldemort, les principales dernières attaques de mangemorts se sont déroulées ici même, et le ministre de la magie, Fudge, à exiger que le directeur mettent ses ex-mangemorts afin de montrer la fin de cette période et qu'ils n'auront jamais pu détruire leur objectif.  
  
- Pourquoi les placer devant la porte de notre maison. Répéta t elle.  
  
- La plupart des sorciers obscure ont étudiés à serpentards tout comme Voldemort.  
  
- Arrête de l'appeler par son nom s'il te plaît. Lui dit elle précipitamment tout en ressentant un frisson le long du dos lors de la simple prononciation du nom du seigneur des ténèbres mais il fit mine d'ignorer la remarque de Myriam et continua.  
  
- Et ils ont pensé que de mettre l'une de ses représentantes ferai insister les élèves de cette maison à abandonner l'idée de voir un jour les moldus ou les sang-de-bourbe à disparaître du monde des sorciers.  
  
Elle fixa le préfet, elle n'avait jamais entendu parler de tout ces préjugés sur la maison serpentard et elle trouvais tout cela ridicule de classer les catégories de personne par la maison ou ils avaient étudiés. Elle avait été envoyé à Serpentard aucunement pour devenir mangemort et encore moins mage noir.  
  
- Et toi. Commença t elle d'une voix sourde. Es tu pour tout cela. Voyant qu'il n'avait pas l'air de comprendre, elle insista. Es tu pour la disparition des moldus ou des sang-de-bourbe comme tu dis.  
  
Zenkoo parut choqué par l'insinuation de Myriam, il lui répondit, tout en gardant le ton calme est posé qu'il avait utilisé durant toute la conversation :  
  
- Je suis venu dans ce collège seulement pour faire mes études, pas pour tomber aussi bas que les mangemorts qui c'étaient rabaisser à vénérer un sorcier dont le seule but était de tuer et de détruire tout ce qu'il considérait faible et sans avenir.  
  
- Excuse moi, je n'aurais pas dut te demander cela. Dit elle doucement.  
  
- Ce n'est rien, et ce n'est pas la première fois que l'on me le demande Myriam. Il marqua une légère pose. Vas te reposer un peu, les cours commencent dès demain après tout et il vaut mieux que tu commences ton année en forme. Elle hocha la tête et lui murmura un bonne nuit en même temps. Myriam monta lentement et le plus silencieusement possible les marches de bois menant à son dortoir éclairé seulement par la lueur de la lune qui laissait percevoir à la jeune fille les silhouettes de ses camarades de dortoir enfouient dans les couvertures et ses affaires déjà installées près de son lit, placé contre la fenêtre. Elle s'approcha, en tentant de faire le moins de bruit possible, de son sac ou son uniforme ainsi que l'ensemble de ses vêtements avaient été marqués par le blason de sa maison.  
  
Lentement elle passa le bout de ses doigts le long du serpent argenté qui ressortait du blason de serpentard, repensant à ce que lui avait dit le préfet et tout l'engrenage qu'il s'était créé a la mort du seigneur des ténèbres. Fatiguée, elle s'allongea sur son lit, regardant fixement la lune se laissant traverser par les quelques nuages moutonneux qui garnissaient le ciel parmi les étoiles, puis doucement ferma les yeux pour s'abandonner dans les bras de Morphée.  
\\ * Fin du Chapitre2* //  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
Chen : En plus d'être ma correctrice préférée tu es ma première review ! ! ! ! ! *serre dans ses bras Chen* merci merci merci : ) *pleure de joie*  
  
Lunenoire : Voilà la suite, et la réponse a ta question sera très prochaine alors patience ; )  
  
Elanor : Le jour ou je mettrais un de mes slash perso en ligne c'est que je ne t'aurais pas empalée une fois de la journée, est ce qu'un tel jour arrivera *réfléchit* je ne pense pas lol  
  
Mamoru : Merci beaucoup : ) Et il y a déjà un petit Potter qui est sortie de la brume, mais est-ce que Ron et Hermione suivront *voix énigmatique*  
  
Nefra : Merci beaucoup Nefra, j'espère que la suite de la fic te plaira, sachant qu'il reste beaucoup de mystère à élucider.  
  
Mymye : Voilà la suite, j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçut de se que j'ai fais de ton personnage, ça serai embêtant lol 


	3. Premier cour, premières découvertes

Le clair obscur   
  
Voilà un nouveau chapitre *contente d'elle* par contre ... qu'est ce que ca va être long, j'ai déjà formé la plupart de mes chapitres, et écris entièrement la fin. Pour une suite je verrais avec la popularité de la fic, mais me connaissant je pense qu'elle suivra lol  
  
Sinon le meilleur reste à suivre bien sur, mais j'espère tout de même que vous apprécierez ce nouveau chapitre ou les masques commence à tomber et à dévoiler une infime partie de l'intrigue.  
  
Chapitre 3 : Premier cour, premières découvertes.  
  
Alouqua Haos se réveilla en sursaut, le dortoir était déjà envahit par une fraîche clarté matinale l'empêchant de dormir plus longtemps, elle observa les lits autour d'elle. Vides ! Elle se frotta les yeux pour voir si elle n'avait pas rêvé, elle refit pendant un cour moment ce manège à plusieurs reprises, essayant d'évaluer la situation dans sa tête, elle était seule dans son dortoir et les autres devaient déjà être en cour depuis un bon moment.  
  
Elle se leva d'un geste vif et s'habilla aussi rapidement qu'elle le put et fila hors de son dortoir, descendant deux à deux les étroites marches menant à la salle commune. Elle était déserte. Le souffle court elle se dirigea à pas lents hors de la salle commune, gardant un brin d'espérance de rattraper un élève de sa maison qui l'aiderai à retrouver son cour.  
  
Un sourire se dessina sur son visage lorsqu'elle aperçut Pandora, arpenter à pas lent le couloir juste devant elle. Alouqua accéléra le pas pour arriver à la hauteur de la jeune fille et lui demanda précipitamment, banissant la politesse et les règles de bienséance.  
  
- On a quoi comme cour ?  
  
Pandora sursauta, elle était en pleine pensée et l'intervention imprévue d'Alouqua l'en avait tiré si précipitamment qu'elle ne réussit pas à canaliser l'effet de surprise sur son visage. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais celle-ci se referma vite lorsque la voix glacée de leur directeur de maison retentit derrière elles.  
  
- Ces demoiselles ne devraient-elles pas être en cour par hasard ?  
  
Pandora resta tétanisée et se retourna le plus vite possible vers la voix, le professeur Rogue leur faisait face, les toisant avec un petit sourire qui ne leur disait rien de bon. Alouqua resserra lentement ses mains sur ses livres pour essayer de se calmer et de contrôler sa voix :  
  
- Oui mais nous avons eu quelques problèmes Pandora et moi même. Elle s'arrêta, ayant l'air de réfléchir à toute vitesse, puis elle dit. Les portes de notre salle commune sont restées closes, la statue refusait de nous laisser sortir. Mentit finalement Alouqua en lançant un regard confiant à Pandora qui la regarda surprise.  
  
Rogue leur lança un regard noir puis regarda Pandora tandis qu'Alouqua lui tenait front.  
  
- Vous malheurs ne m'intéresse en aucuns cas miss Haos, ce qui m'importe c'est que les élèves de ma maison participent à leur cours, suivez moi.  
  
Il se retourna, laissant voleter sa longue cape noir suivant le rythme de ses pas, Pandora attendit d'être à quelques mètres de son professeur pour souffler aussi bas que possible :  
  
- Ne fais pas attention à ce qu'il dit, il est toujours comme ça. Enfin je dis ça mais il me tétanise.  
  
Alouqua la regarda un peu étonnée :  
  
- T'as peur de ce type ?  
  
Elle avait parlé un peu fort et Rogue se retourna vers elles, le regard méprisant sur Pandora, lourd de sarcasmes non prononcés mais pensés si fort qu'elle baissa ses yeux bleus sur ses mains. Alouqua avait horreur de ce genre d'attitude, elle avança d'un pas vers son professeur et demanda d'une voix qui laissait fort transparaître une lueur de moquerie et de méprise :  
  
- Monsieur ... quel est l'utilité du cour de potion si il est mal enseigné ?  
  
Pandora manqua de s'étouffer, étonnée de l'aide de son amie mais aussi de l'ignorance du statue de la personne à qui elle s'adressait, son propre directeur de maison. Rogue jeta un regard mauvais à Alouqua qui elle ne semblait pas souffrir d'une quelconque honte ou gêne.  
  
- 50 points de moins pour Serpentard et une retenue pour miss Haos.  
  
- Je ne fais que dire la pure vérité et vous me devez de répondre, continua Alouqua. Mais sa voix avait changé, elle était devenue roque et métallique.  
  
Le professeur de potion parut surprit par la soudaine transformation d'Alouqua mais elle s'enfuit sans laisser le temps à Rogue ni à Pandora de répliquer. La jeune fille se retourna vers Rogue, il continuait à regarder gravement Alouqua s'éloigner d'eux à pas précipités.  
  
Sans prendre garde à son professeur et essayant de vaincre sa peur, Pandora couru à la rencontre de son amie. Elle s'inquiétait, Alouqua avait comme changé de personnalité d'une seconde à l'autre. Cela lui faisait un peu peur, mais la seule personne qui avait toujours vraiment effrayée la Serpentard était bien son directeur de maison.  
  
Elle était enfin arrivée à la hauteur d'Alouqua et lui mit lentement la main sur l'épaule pour l'inciter à s'arrêter tout en sentant sous sa main les muscles se contracter par la surprise. Alouqua s'arrêta, les yeux rivé sur le vide, et articula lentement d'une voix sourde :  
  
- En fait . je ne suis pas . tout à fait comme toi.  
  
Pandora ne disait plus rien de peur de déstabiliser son interlocutrice.  
  
- Je suis une jeune femme de 17ans . tout à fait comme toi, fit Alouqua les yeux rivés sur le sol, mais aussi un démon, une empuse pour être plus précise. J'ai des dédoublements de personnalité comme tu as pu le voir . c'est assez impressionnant, je le sais, mais je t'assure je ne te ferais jamais de mal ! Je te l'assure ! Fit elle d'un seul coup.  
  
Pandora déglutit difficilement, puis hocha la tête pour lui montrer qu'elle lui laissait ça confiance.  
  
- Je suis sûr que pas mal de monde connaît mon identité . Alouqua . c'est malin de m'avoir donné un nom pareil. Railla Alouqua dont la voix avait commencé à changer dangereusement. Voyant que Pandora allait faire un pas en arrière, elle se dépêcha de dire. Oh non, n'es pas peur, c'est juste impressionnant, mais là c'est sans importance, j'ai l'habitude de m'énerver sur ce sujet.  
  
- Que ce passe t il lorsque c'est grave ? demanda timidement Pandora en craignant le pire.  
  
- Je change totalement, je deviens mauvaise, agressive et extrêmement violente. Mais je me contrôle ! Dit précipitamment Alouqua en cherchant à rassurer son amie.  
  
- Je ne m'inquiète pas . Si tu me dis que tu ne me feras pas de mal, je te crois. En fait je ne suis pas peureuse. Enfin peut être un peu. Mais je te donne ma confiance.  
  
Alouqua la regarda, jamais aucune personne humaine ne lui avait fait confiance ou autant donner de sympathie et de gentillesse à son égard. Elle était misanthrope et ne s'en cachait pas car elle avait de bien bon argument pour justifier se trait de caractère assez fâcheux aux yeux de beaucoup de personnes.  
  
- Je sais ce que ton prénom veut dire, continua Pandora. Je me demandais seulement si c'était fais exprès. Maintenant je sais. Mais je ne te prends pas pour un monstre et encore moins une empuse. Tu m'as défendue tout à l'heure, et je t'en remercie fortement.  
  
Alouqua regarda son amie dans les yeux et ne pu réprimer ses larmes. Elle la serra dans ses bras pour la remercier de sa gentillesse et de sa générosité. Pandora lui avait accordé sa confiance comme elle s'était promise de ne jamais refaire dans le passé, mais cette fois elle espérait ne pas être déçue.  
  
- Je suis un démon et il ne faut pas le négliger et encore moins l'oublier. Je suis dangereuse. Mes parents ont toujours voulu faire de moi un être démoniaque, faisant le mal par plaisir. Mon père l'était entièrement, ma mère n'était qu'une sorcière au service de Voldemort.  
  
- Ca ne fait rien ! Souffla gentiment Pandora.  
  
Pandora sera les poings et pinça ses fines lèvres.  
  
- Tu n'es que la seconde personne, entièrement humaine qui ne m'inspire pas de dégoût, dit elle en souriant tristement.  
  
- La deuxième ?s'étonna Pandora. Eh bien j'espère qu'après moi il y en aura beaucoup d'autres. Et Tu-Sais-Qui est mort et ne reviendra plus. Lâcha t elle.  
  
- Beaucoup ? Répéta Alouqua en levant un sourcil par l'étonnement. Cela m'étonnerai . les Hommes m'ont toujours éloigné le plus possible d'eux et ils m'ont anéanti moralement. Jusqu'au jour ou j'ai pris conscience de mes pouvoirs en tant que démon. Ils m'écoeurent tous. Sauf tous les êtres qui ont quelques choses d'anormal en eu. Toi tu es anormale car tu m'apprécies.  
  
Pandora souris et rigola doucement par peur d'attirer l'attention des professeurs qui donnaient cour dans les salles voisines.  
  
- Et pour Voldemort, ma mère m'avait présenté à lui lorsque j'étais plus jeune, et à mon grand étonnement, qui pourrait en blesser plus d'un, je n'ai ressenti aucune antipathie à son égard.  
  
Elle baissa les yeux vers le sol, gênée par la révélation qu'elle venait de faire, espérant que sa nouvelle amie n'allait pas mal réagir et la rejeter comme la plupart des personnes humaines l'avaient fait à sa rencontre.  
  
- Mais maintenant, continua Alouqua. Je peux t'assurer que je suis heureuse qu'il soit mort, et qu'il est emporté ma mère dans sa chute. Elle s'est fait capturer par des aurors lors de la mort du seigneur des ténèbres. Elle eut un léger soubresaut. On va être en retard pour le prochain cour.  
  
- Les métamorphoses. Pandora pris son amie par la main et la tira pour l'entraîner avec elle dans sa course et pour la faire aller plus vite tout en espérant ne pas arriver en retard à leur deuxième cour de l'année et faire perdre à nouveau des points à leur maison. C'est ici. Expliqua Pandora en montrant une porte fermée où dessus reposait une fine plaque ciselée et gravée en majuscule « Cour de métamorphose. Professeur Potter Harry »  
  
Alouqua frappa quelques coups sec sur le bois de la porte, et ouvrit sans même attendre une réponse du professeur :  
  
- Excusez-nous mais .  
  
- Dépêchez-vous, le cour viens juste de commencer.  
  
Les deux jeunes filles choisir des places au fond de la classe, les plus en retrait. Après quelques minutes de silence, et le cour commencé, Pandora tira un vieux bout de parchemin de son sac et y écrivit :  
  
C'est le directeur de Gryffondor.  
  
- Son cour est vraiment barbant, souffla-t-elle. S'il continue comme ça je vais finir ma nuit ici. Je n'arrive même pas à suivre et je fais des efforts !  
  
La révélation d'Alouqua fit sourire Pandora. Comment allait elle réagir lorsqu'elle participerai aux prochains cours d'histoire de la magie.  
  
- Il a pas l'air très agréable en plus, continua Alouqua.  
  
- Il peut être très sympathique, essaya de défendre Pandora. Mais la plupart du temps il est comme ça, tel un être imaginaire regardant d'un ?il critique ses semblables et s'en écartant comme un oiseau blessé.  
  
- Belle comparaison, félicita son amie.  
  
- Merci, répondit t'elle en esquissant un fin sourire. Tu étais dans quelle école avant ? Moi j'ai fait toute ma scolarité à Poudlard. Mais les professeurs désespèrent avec moi . je suis d'une nullité infinie.  
  
- J'étais à Durmstang, pour l'enseignement de la magie noire . Mais tu dis n'importe quoi, tu n'es pas une nullité ! Et je peux t'assurer que si je reprends ce Rogue à te rabaisser il va le regrettera fortement.  
  
- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soi une si bonne idée Alouqua. Dit rapidement Pandora un prise de panique.  
  
Le professeur passa dans les rangées de tables, tout en lançant un regard furieux à Alouqua et Pandora qui arrêtèrent aussi nette leur discussion et firent mine de prendre des notes. Alouqua passa un mot à son amie.  
  
Maintenant je suis sûr que je le déteste . sinon tu fais quoi durant tes heures libres ?  
  
Rien de spécial, répondit Pandora par le parchemin. Si tu veux, je te ferai visiter l'école. Je connais pleins de passages secrets. L'année dernière j'ai trouvé un drôle de miroir, je te le montrerais.  
  
Oui, ça serait chouette ! Ecrivit le plus vite possible Alouqua.  
  
Harry Potter s'approcha rapidement d'Alouqua et attrapa le parchemin qui, de son côté tenait elle aussi la feuille le plus fort qu'elle pouvait.  
  
- Miss Haos, donnez moi cela immédiatement ! Ordonna-t-il.  
  
- Maiiiiiiiiis ! Gémis Alouqua.  
  
- Donnez moi ça ! Répéta Potter à bout de nerf. Il tira d'un coup sec, faisant ainsi glisser le parchemin des doigts de la jeune fille.  
  
- Accio Parchemin ! S'exclama Alouqua tout en attrapant la feuille en vol pour se dépêcher ensuite de réciter une formule qui eu pour effet d'effacer tout les écrits et la tendit, un sourire malin sur les lèvres, à son professeur qui bouillait de rage devant autant d'impolitesses et de manque de respect.  
  
- Il me semble que ce ne sont pas vos premiers points, dit-il en essayant de garder son calme et de ne pas s'emporter dès le début de l'année. 20 points en moins pour Serpentard.  
  
Les élèves de Serpentard se retournèrent vers Alouqua, tous remplient de haine et de reproches, mais elle ne s'en préoccupa le moindre du monde préférant les ignorer et attendre que le professeur ai repris le fil du récit de son cour. Elle se retourna vers Pandora et lui demanda en faisant la moue :  
  
- Il est toujours comme ça ?  
  
Pandora haussa les épaules en guise de réponse puis elle dit :  
  
- A ma connaissance . oui.  
  
Alouqua éclata de rire à la réponse de son amie, mais dû aussitôt le retenir lorsqu'elle vit son professeur se retourner à nouveau vers elle, un regard l'avertissant que si elle recommençait elle ne le regretterai pas de sitôt.  
  
- J'en ai marre, dit aussitôt Alouqua. Crois tu que je peux quitter ce cour sans risquer de perdre des points ?  
  
Pandora la regarda bizarrement, ne comprenant pas véritablement la réaction de son amie.  
  
- Monsieur excusez-moi ! Fit Alouqua dont la voix changeait comme celle d'un garçon durant la période de son adolescence, mais cette fois passant du métallique à calme et envoûtant. Est-ce que je pourrais vous parler ?  
  
Pandora regarda son amie avec des yeux immense.  
  
- Attendez la fin du cour Miss Haos ! S'exclama son professeur, étonné qu'elle ose encore lui demander quelque chose.  
  
Dans la surprise général, Alouqua se leva d'un seul coup de sa chaise, l'envoyant taper contre le bord du pupitre le plus proche, plaqua ses deux mains contre son pupitre, les yeux allumés d'une lueur furieuse :  
  
- Je ne peux pas attendre, hurla violemment Alouqua avec une voix qui était semblable à un rugissement.  
  
Les élèves de la classe se retournèrent tous d'un coup vers la concernée, le regard tétanisé dans celui d'Alouqua, tandit que Pandora, bien que mal a l'aise, eu l'air de trouver cette attitude le plus naturel du monde.  
  
- Calmez vous Haos ! Je . allez à l'infirmerie. Lâcha finalement Potter, décidé à terminer son cour normalement.  
  
- Excusez moi, je ne voudrais pas profiter de vous plus longtemps, mais est ce que Pandora pourrais m'accompagner, je ne suis pas très bien, il faudrait quelqu'un pour me supporter .  
  
- Miss Onasis . voulez vous accompagner miss Haos à l'infirmerie ? Souffla le professeur après quelques secondes de réflexion.  
  
- Bien sur Monsieur, balbutia Pandora en suivant son amie.  
  
Elle se leva rapidement pour aller rejoindre Alouqua qui l'attendait sur le seuil de la porte, une fois la porte refermée, et quelques salles de classe Pandora fit constater à son amie.  
  
- Tu es encore moins assidue que moi aux cours. C'est dingue ! Mais comment fais tu pour répondre ainsi aux professeurs ? Je n'oserai jamais me conduire d'une telle façon.  
  
Alouqua se tenait la gorge, puis toussa plusieurs fois pour éclaircir sa voix.  
  
- Je ne pensais pas que ça me donnerait autant de mal de jouer la comédie ! S'exclama-t-elle la voix enrouée. Et puis pour les profs... ce n'est pas un problème, après tout, que peuvent-il nous faire de plus que nous enlever des points ? Et puis mes parents ne sont derrière moi pour me réprimander.  
  
Pandora sourit mais semblait toujours aussi impressionnée.  
  
- Bon, on va où ?demanda Alouqua qui ignorait où même se trouvait le chemin de l'infirmerie.  
  
Pandora pris précipitamment le bras de son amie, et l'emmena dans un petit couloir adjacent, espérant ne pas s'être fait voir par le préfet de Serpentard qui venait de sortir de son cour. Alouqua, tout en essayant de ne pas se faire remarquer, regarda Zenkoo passer, elle murmura à Pandora.  
  
- Ca fait quoi si on se fait pincer ?  
  
- De mauvaises choses, mais surtout des points en moins. Répondit elle aussi doucement que l'avait son interlocutrice.  
  
- J'avoue que ce n'est pas un petit jeune de cinquième année qui va me faire peur mais ... tout de même je viens juste de commencer les cours et j'ai fait perdre 70 points, c'est pas bon pour ma réputation, répliqua-t- elle avec un rire lourd.  
  
-Chuuuut ! Fit Pandora en plaçant sa main sur la bouche de son amie. Ils s'approchent.  
  
Toutes les deux se plaquèrent contre le mur, regardant passer Zenkoo accompagné de Myriam. Soulagée de ne pas s'être fait voir Pandora défit la main qu'elle avait plaquée contre la bouche de son amie.  
  
- Tu tiens vraiment à nous faire perdre plus de points. Dit elle finalement, tout en essayant de ne pas parler trop fort.  
  
- Qu'est ce que vous faites là ? demanda une derrière les deux jeunes filles.  
  
Elles se retournèrent, Zenkoo était resté a l'entrée de l'étroit couloir, les regardant fixement de ses yeux impairs, Alouqua, contrairement à son amie, ne se découragea pas pour autant.  
  
- Salut ! Comment ça va ? fit Alouqua en faisant un léger coucou de la main. C'est Zenkoo ton prénom c'est ça ?  
  
Il ne répondit pas, laissant s'installer un pesant silence entre eux et continuant à plonger son regard, comme s'il désirait l'intimider, dans celui d'Alouqua qui se ressaisit, décidée de ne plus faire perdre de point à sa maison aujourd'hui.  
  
- Si tu es préfet, pourrais tu nous dire où se trouve l'infirmerie ? J'ai quelques petits problèmes, disons, qu'il faut que j'y aille et que le directeur de gryffondore m'ait permi d'emmener Pandora avec moi.  
  
- C'est à l'opposé d'où vous êtes en ce moment même, répondit lentement Zenkoo tout en laissant se dessiner sur ses fines lèvres un léger rictus. Je vais vous accompagner car j'ai bien l'impression que les 7 années d'études de Pandora ne lui on pas montré ou se trouvait l'infirmerie. Suivez moi ...  
- J'ai le droit de dire quelque chose ? Lâcha Alouqua.  
  
- Non, répondit le préfet aussi sèchement que l'avait fait son interlocutrice.  
  
Alouqua s'arrêta brusquement et fit un maigre signe à Pandora de l'attendre.  
  
- Pourquoi vous n'avancez plus ? demanda le préfet.  
  
Alouqua ne répondit pas, la tête rivée sur le sol et la respiration soudainement accélérée. Zenkoo s'approcha d'elle et lui agrippa le bras pour la convaincre d'avancer à nouveau.  
  
Voyant qu'elle ne ferait plus un pas, il lui dit :  
  
- Vous ne deviez pas vous promener dans les couloirs lors des heures de cour, surtout en mentant à un professeur. Vous tenez sérieusement à avoir des ennuis vous deux. Vous devez aller à l'infirmerie et jouer le jeu de votre mensonge pour éviter de faire perdre des points à notre maison et récolter des heures de retenues.  
  
- Nous allons à l'infirmerie, alors maintenant tu vas à ton cour et tu laisse Alouqua tranquille, s'emporta Pandora.  
  
Zenkoo la regarda un peu étonné. Il connaissait Pandora et ne l'avait jamais vu s'emporter sur quiconque, sous aucun prétexte, car elle avait toujours été d'une nature calme et conciliante. Il lâcha le bras d'Alouqua.  
  
- Je ne crois pas que ta nouvelle amie te réussisse Pandora.  
  
Les joues de la jeune fille se colorèrent de rouge, montrant ainsi sa honte pour une pareille réaction qui aurait pu être réglée sans le moindre haussement de voix ou emportement de sa part.  
  
- Tu vas arriver en retard à ton cour, fit-elle en retrouvant la maîtrise d'elle même.  
  
Zenkoo soupira, mais elle avait bien sûre raison.  
  
- J'y vais, mais n'oubliez pas toutes les deux, notre maison ne peu plus se permettre de perdre à nouveau des points.  
  
Tendit que Zenkoo et Myriam s'éloignaient de plus en plus des deux jeune filles, Alouqua remercia Pandora d'un faible sourire. Celle-ci tenta de faire un pas en avant mais elle flancha sur le côté et se retint contre le mur.  
  
- Je ... ne me sens pas très bien, souffla-t-elle. J'ai la tête qui tourne.  
  
Pandora, surprise par l'état de son amie, la retient juste à temps avant que celle-ci ne s'écroule sur le sol inconsciente. Pandora, prise de panique, la déposa délicatement à terre et essaya de rattraper Zenkoo, espérant qu'il voudrait bien lui offrir son aide pour emmener son amie à l'infirmerie.  
  
Fin du chapitre 3  
  
Laissez moi une petite review si vous avez aimez cette suite, ou du moins pour me dire se que vous pensez des personnages inventés et comment vous les imaginez lol  
  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
Lunenoire :  
  
Merci beaucoup, sinon j'espère que tu as trouvé ce chapitre beaucoup moins lugubre, j'avoue que j'aime beaucoup laisser planer une tite atmosphère quand j'écris une fic, même si j'y arrive plus ou moins ... kof  
  
Sinon, pour répondre à ta question on connaît, je connais plutôt, l'identité de la statue ;)  
  
Chan :  
  
Bin ma tite correctrice préférée : (  
  
Avoue tu étais en grève avant tout le monde, mais tu ne m'avais pas prévenue ! J'espère que le chapitre n'est pas trufé de fautes d'orthographes sinon ma toute pitite popularité auprès de mes lecteurs risque bien de dépérir ...  
  
Mymye :  
  
Merci mymye pour ta review, par contre côté ortho il y a déjà la tite Chan qui s'en occupe, mais je veux bien des petits conseils occasionnels pour le déroulement de l'histoire, vu que tu le connais déjà assez bien lol  
  
Par contre ça nous le ferons plutôt par mail, histoire de ne pas révêler bêtement l'histoire ...kof *me connais, j'en aurais été capable* 


End file.
